dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Road to Colhapper
The Road to Colhapper is the fourth episode of the seventh series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot Allan has been working very hard helping to finish work on the extension to Colhapper, and one wet evening, he returns to the sheds in high spirits. He reveals that they have finished the work and that Mr. Dark is planning a reopening train to celebrate. This sparks a discussion among the others about who will take the train, but to everyone's surprise, Mr. Dark approaches Allan the next morning and asks him to take it as a thank you for all his hard work. However, Mr. Dark tells him that as there are no runaround facilities at Colhapper anymore, the train shall have to be top-and-tailed, and therefore Allan will have to choose who accompanies him on the train. As he is initially frozen with indecision, Mr. Dark gives him a few days to decide before walking away. As soon as Mr. Dark is gone, the other engines immediately start trying to suck up to Allan to try and convince him to choose them to accompany him. Their arguing with each other overwhelms Allan and he leaves the shed, keeping away from the other over the course of the day. The next morning, he heads down to Axley where he finds Hannah. She assures him that it is his own decision to make and that he should just choose an engine who is as hard working as him and sincere before leaving the station. Over the next few days, Allan keeps an eye on the others, who have now stopped pestering him, before finally making a decision and seeking out Mr. Dark to inform him. On the day of the opening train, Allan is waiting at the Junction when his chosen partner arrives: Hannah. He is nervous about his first passenger train, but Hannah reassures him that she is there if he needs help. After more words of encouragement from Mr. Dark, Mr. Smash and Mr. Chairman, Allan leads the train out of the Junction and along the line to Colhapper. They arrive to the sight of a large crowd waiting on the platform, and the three men proceed to give a long and boring speech which Allan only listens to when they mention and congratulate him for his efforts over the past few months. As the train returns to Merecombe, Allan is worried about the reaction of the others, but when they return to the sheds, they admit that Hannah was the best choice he could have made, and Allan settles down that night happy there is no upset, but admits that the others can keep their trains, as he is much happier shunting instead. Characters * Dave * Brian * Raymond * Leno * Hannah * Caracus Smash * Ryan * Allan * Turbo * Mr. Dark * Mr. Smash * Mr. Chairman * The EMU (does not speak) * Theo and Otto (mentioned) * Eddie (mentioned) * Five (mentioned) Locations * Merecombe Shed * Walschurch * Axley * Merecombe * Galen Junction * Colhapper Trivia * The events of The Shunter's Gamble are referenced. Episode * The Road to Colhapper on YouTube Category:Episodes